Bokura no Gash Bell! (Translation)
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: "I will protect you!" A promise made to two different Mamodos, but couldn't hold it steady because they were enemies before the battle. What will you do? To who you will protect? To who you will damage? It is a difficult decision that only you can take...You have three alternatives: kill one, kill them both or die without protect them. Can you take the right decision?
1. Prologue

-S-Stop it... Please... -

-Gash still as a useless as ever! -

-Is a very useless Mamodo, his parents must be so disappointed in him. -

-You sure better disappear! You are nothing then a useless, Gash. -

-Hey you! left in peace to Gash-kun! -

-And who are you? -

-Look Gash, your little girlfriend come to save you. -

-That shame... Look at your girlfriend come to protect you. -

-I can't allow... What you mock of Gash-kun! - The little girl of 6 years pointed her hand to the 5 mamodos in front of her. - Swallow this! - A medium fire ball hit the place where were the guys.

-A-A-A fi-fire ch-ch-charm... -

-W-W-Who are y-you...? -

-Stay away of Gash-kun and never bother him again, otherwise I will end with you. -

-Damn... You will pay us! -

The five Mamodos went hurriedly of the place, the black-hair girl sigh and then she approached to the little blond what was crying while he hugs a tree, the girl crouched to him and smiled.

-All it's okay, they are gone, Gash-kun. -

-W-Who are you? Why you meet me? Why you save me? - The little boy doesn't stop to cry.

-My name is Kurumi Allen, I watched you for a long time and I don't think what you are a weak boy. - The girl cleans the blond's tears. - I really admire you and I want be your friend, Gash-kun.-

-My...friend...? -

-Yes. - The black-hair girl of golden eyes smile again, this time she stand up and extended her hand to the blond boy of orange eyes. - Let's go Gash-kun, you don't let what them words and stupidities hurt you. -

-Unu! Thanks Kurumi-chan. - Gash took the hand of the black-hair girl and he stand up, look her eyes and outline a sweet smile. – Let's be friends from now. -

-Yeah! Thanks, Gash-kun. - The black-hair girl smiled he and took his both hands. - From now we will be best friends. -

-Unu! - Gash nodded and smiled too.

 _But those days don't be the same after the notice of the 100 Mamodos's battle..._

-You were chosen also, Gash-kun! - Kurumi looked the red book in Gash's hands.

-Unu! Ah! Are you chosen also, Kurumi-chan? - Gash was looking the dark red book in the black-hair girl hands.

-Quite so, I was chosen too. - Kurumi smiled. - Hey Gash-kun, what type of king you want be? -

-Me? Mmm... I know! I will be a good king that will protect everyone. -

-I see, it's a good dream Gash-kun. -

-And what type of king you want be, Kurumi-chan? -

-Me? - Kurumi smiled. - I don't care be king or queen. -

-Eh? Then why you will fight? -

-What isn't obvious? - Kurumi took the Gash's hands. - I will fight to protect you, Gash-kun. -

-Protect me...? -

-Yeah! I won't let anyone hurt you, Gash-kun. -

-Unu! Thanks Kurumi-chan! I will protect you too! -

 _Protect to Gash was my top priority... But, Will I can protect him with this power? Was something I had to find out in this battle... No matter how hard and painful it be, I can't permit someone hurt Gash! Because..._ _ **That is my destiny**_ _..._

* * *

 **Hello! xHimemikoYukix here! ^^**

 **This is the prologue of my fanfic named "Bokura no Gash Bell!" (Translation: "Our Gash Bell!"), originally, this fic are in spanish (my natal lenguage) But, for the petition of ELOSHAZZY I'm** **translating it in english with the help of two friends: Sorodi how translator and Tiphany how corrector :)**

 **This prologue was translated for me only, I hope you liked it ^^/**

 **I'm waiting for your reviews :)**

 **Read you next time! ^^/**


	2. Part 1: Power of a Promise

**_OPENING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= Kxm5SkJichU (Erase the spaces when copy the URL n.n)**

 ** _Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Part 1: "The power of a Promise"_**

 _Why the Mamodo King's crown was more important than friendship for many of the mamodos which fight in this battle? The memories of those days in the Mamodo world…were completely forgotten because the greed of obtain that crown? If the answer is yes, then that only means than the promise of those days is just a lie…_

 ** _~London, England~_**

-Please…stop! – The little girl with honey eyes was damaged and difficulty can stay straight. – I pray you… Leave me! It's not fair that you attack me when I don't have a Book's Guardian yet! –

-Not fair? But this is just a battle, nobody are going to wait until you obtain a Book's Guardian… - The grey haired boy with violet eyes smiles a little grimly. – Besides… Didn't you say you would protect him against any danger? Where did you leave those words, Kurumi? –

-What are you talking about…? –

-Gash I mean, you promised that you would protect him, didn't you? –

-What are you…trying to say me? –

-But… You didn't keep your promise! You didn't protect him in this battle! –

-What are you saying…? – The girl made an expression of anger suddenly. – Zeon… What did you do to Gash-kun?! –

-I only did… a little visit. –

-What the hell you did to Gash-kun?! Answer me Zeon! –

-Don't worry, I didn't burn his book… It was too easy that wouldn't have any satisfaction… - The grey haired smiled again in a cold and maleficent way. – So I did something so much better and fun… - Zeon started laughing.

-WHAT DID YOU DO TO GASH?! –She gathered her small forces, and furiously, ran to hit Zeon, but because the damage and the power differences was easily knocked down by her opponent. – Da-Damn…I need…my Book's Guardian… Quick… -

-You want to know what I did to Gash? – Zeon approached her. - Do you really want to know? – The boy took her chin and approached her without erasing his smile. – But I'm not going to tell you. – The guy with violet eyes released her and turn around, starting to walk with his Guardian.

-Wait… ZEON! –

-You're annoying, Kurumi… - The guy turned around to her and extend his hand. – Well, then I´ll kill of you once and for all. –

 _-Zakeru! –_

Zeon's gray Book's Guardian recited the spell, to do it of the hand of the gray haired boy issued a blue lightning bolt that struck the girl and created a smokescreen, the Mamodo continued on his way with his Guardian without looking back.

-Your days playing the heroine are over. – The boy smiles with satisfaction. – Goodbye, Kurumi Allen. –

-S-Stop…Zeon… - That was an inaudible whistle that Kurumi pronounced before be unconscious on the floor badly hurt.

 _Shortly after that day…I met my Book's Guardian…_

-Hey! Wake up, wake up! Hey! –

-U-Uh…? – Kurumi opened her eyes, a brown hair and orange eyes girl was taking her in her arms. - Are you ok? What's your name? –

-Kurumi… My…My name is…Kurumi… -

-Kurumi? What happens to you? Who hurts you? –

-What´s…your name? –

-Mine? Kanzaki Martel. –

-Martel… Can you…read this book…? – The girl took out a dark red book from her pocket and gave it to Martel.

-This? – The brown haired opened it and saw that the characters that were written were weird and unknown, she only could read the red ones. – I only can read the red ones… - The girl read with confusion. –The first spell: Feisu… -

-You can…read the book? – Kurumi smiles happily. – I have already found… my Book's Guardian… -

-Book's Guardian? What are you talking about? –

-I'm a "Mamodo"… In this moment I'm fighting in a battle against 99 other mamodos more to decide the new King of our world, but we can't fight alone… We need a Book's Guardian give us the strength to achieve using these writings spells, and I'm finally found my Guardian… I'm happy… -

-So person who attacked you was another Mamodo?! –

-That's right… The winner will be the last standing, and that Mamodo will be our King… To do it you must burn the book of the other mamodos ... One of them tried to burn the mine but failed… -

-I have to help you, right? – Kurumi nodded. – Right, I'll help you. – Martel smiled.

-I have a favor to ask… - Kurumi watched Martel. – I have to found someone really special to me… -

-Someone special? Is a Mamodo in this battle? –

-Yes… His name is…Gash Bell… -

-Gash Bell? –

-Yes… Please… Help me to found him… - Kurumi tried to stand, but fell because of fatigue.

-I'll do it. – Martel hugged her and smile. - We'll definitely found Gash Bell. –

-Thanks Martel… - Kurumi return the hug of her partner and started crying.

 _And so my new days ... My days of fighting with Martel started here…_

 ** _ENDING:_** **www. youtube watch?v= K8sizMkwwLQ** **(Erase the spaces when copy the URL n.n)**

* * *

 **Hello! xHimemikoYukix here! :D**

 **This is the first chapter or first part to my fanfic :3 I hope you liked ^^**

 **Now I added the opening and the ending 1 oficial of the fanfic, so I hope you like it too :)**

 **This translation was made for Sorodi (her account's name in fanfiction and youtube) and all of credits for her ;W; only the story is my property. Credits for Makoto Raiku-sensei (Konjiki no Gash Bell's mangaka) and Toei Animation (anime's** **production company) for the original anime and manga :)**

 **Sorodi's account link:** **www. fanfiction u /5359565/ Sorodi-97** **(Erase the spaces when copy the URL n.n)**

 **I'm waiting for your reviews QwQ If someone have a question, are free to ask it and I will answer it in the next chapter :3**

 **Read you next time! ^^/**


	3. Part 2: Special Encounter

**_Bokura no Gash Bell!_**

 ** _Part 2: "Special Encounter"_**

-Is this the city, Martel? –

-Yes…The information that we had been obtained was that the Mamodo named Gash Bell has a red book, he lives in Japan with the family of his Book's Guardian, Takamine Kiyomaro and he uses Electrical types spells... -

-And his house is one of those, no? - She asked, trying to sound cheerful.

-Yes, it is. – Martel closed the notebook she had in her hands and she stoped just in front a house. - So this is Takamine-kun family home, I'm assuming... -

-Gash-kun lives here? - Kurumi suddenly felt very hopeful, she hoped she was right, and that her best friend did live there. - Quickly, knock on the door! -

-Don't worry, I'm knocking! - Martel replied, laughing. She rung the bell and stepped back, taking in the scenery. The neighbourhood look peaceful and quiet after all.

A woman with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. - Yes? Can I help you? - She asked.

-Um, yes...But excuse me, is Takamine Kiyomaro-san at home right now? -

-Kiyomaro? No, he is in school at the moment. - She replied.

-School? I see …Well, This is my first time in the city and it's very important that I talk to him right away... - She replied. Martel clasped her hands together. - Do you think you could possibly tell me where his school is? -

-Come on in, I'll draw a map for you. - Mrs. Takamine replied, smiling. - If it's that important then I won't push you away. -

-Thank you! Come on Kurumi. - Martel said to the younger girl.

-Coming Martel. - Kurumi replied as she followed her book keeper.

The three entered the kitchen and Kurumi sat on one of the chairs. She looked around the room, trying to get a good look at where Gash-Kun lived.

-Umm… Is Gash Bell here? - Kurumi asked nervously, she was praying she wasn't wrong.

-Gash-chan? No, I'm afraid he isn't here at the moment. He left with Kiyomaro this morning. - She smiled. - Maybe Gash-chan is at the school with him. -

-Ok, thank you. -

-Ok, you're all set! - Mrs. Takamine replied, passing the map to Martel. - Please be careful on your way. -

-Thank you miss, sorry for the inconvenience. - Martel replied, bowing.

-Oh it's nothing, I'm just glad Kiyomaro has friends visiting him. -

-Excuse us, we're leaving. -

-Have a good day. -

Kurumi and Martel followed the map to get to the high school where Kiyomaro studied. Gash-kun's book keeper... Once they arrived at the scene they quietly entered the school while searching the area for the room Kiyomaro's mother said would be his classroom.

-According to this, Takamine-kun's classroom is...Here! -

-This is Takamine-san's class? I wonder if Gash-kun's here too... - Kurumi then turned her attention to the door. - Then hurry up and ask for him. -

-Ok, I'm coming. - Martel knocked lightly on the door, waiting for a response from the other side.

-Come in. -

Martel opened the door capturing the attention of all the class. She somehow wasn't used to this. All the guys except for two were staring at her...

-Excuse me... - Before Martel had the chance to walk, three of the students interrupted her.

-Do you want to attract UFOs with me? -

-Come with me to hunt a Tsuchinoko! -

-Do you want to play baseball? -

-You three sit down! - The teacher scolded them. - Forgive me for that. Now...What can I do for you? -

-Umm… Is Takamine Kiyomaro-san here? -

-Ta-Takamine?! - The three guys looked to the black haired, brown eyed boy out of jealousy.

-M-Me? - Kiyomaro looked her confused. - I'm sorry but…Do we know each other? -

-No, we don't...But I think you'll be quite surprised to find we have one of these as well... - Martel replied, taking out a cherry colored spellbook, showing it to Kiyomaro.

-What?! - Takamine stood up immediately. – _"This girl…has a Mamodo?" -_

-So... Do you have a moment, Takamine-kun? -

-Excuse me. - Kiyomaro took his things and went with Martel. - Why did you come? - He asked, skeptical.

-Don't worry, I won't burn your book. - Martel replied, smiling.

-Well, Why did you show your book? -

-Well, that was the best way to get your attention... -

-If you didn't come to burn my book...What are your intentions? -

-I came here because I'm told your Mamodo Gash-Kun is a friend of my partner Kurumi. She wants to make sure he's safe as well. - As if on cue, a young girl with black hair and golden-brown eyes stepped out from behind Martel.

-Hello there, I'm Kurumi Allen. It's a pleasure to meet Gash-kun's book keeper. -

-Kurumi Allen? I-It is a pleasure… -

-I'm an old friend of Gash-kun from Mamodo World, and I'm looking for him. -

-I found Kurumi pretty badly hurt in London... -

Gash's old friend? - Kiyomaro relaxed his expression. - I'm so sorry to tell you this-… -

-Kiyomaro! - Yelled young Gash Bell as he ran up toward his partner in a green bag.

-What are you doing here Gash?! I told you to stay at the house! -

-Gash-kun?! - Kurumi asked, she seemed to recognize the child with lightning blonde hair. - Gash-kun! I'm so glad I found you at last! - She replied hugging him.

Gash looked at her like he didn't know who she was. - Unu...Sorry but...Who are you? -

-What?! - Kurumi steped back a little and looked at him. - I'm Kurumi. You don't remember me, Gash-kun? -

-That's what I was going to tell you… - Kiyomaro sighed. - Shortly after Gash arrived in this world, someone attacked him and erased all his memories of his home, no one knows why. -

-What? - Kurumi seemed shocked. - Gash-kun...Is this true? -

-Unu. I don't remember anything… I only know that someone did it and look like to me. -

-We don't know who, but this person erased his memories and hurt him...In fact, Gash would have died if my dad didn't save him. - Kiyomaro told Martel. - My father found him and sent him to me. -

-I see… - Martel said. – Where was it? –

-In an England forest. – Kiyomaro replied.

-That bastard… - Kurumi clenched her fists angrily.

-Kurumi...Do you know something? - Martel asked.

-Yeah… -

-Do you know who erased Gash's memory? -

-I've got an idea… It was the same Mamodo who tried to kill me. - Kurumi replied. - But…For some reason I can't remember his name… No, someone won't let me remember… -

-Maybe your memory is affected too. -

-Let's work together to find that Mamodo and finish him. - Martel looked at Takamine and extended her hand.

-I agree. - Kiyomaro took Martel's hand of friendship sealing. - And what's your name? -

-Kanzaki Martel. – The brown haired smiled. - Can I call you by your name? -

-Of course, I'll do the same for you, Martel-san. -

-We are also going to be friends, aren't we, Gash-kun? - Kurumi looked at her friend happily.

"Unu! We are going to be friends forever, Kurumi-san. -

 _I don't care if Gash-kun doesn't remember me… We will always be the best of friends… And I am always going to do my best to protect him from danger... My most precious friend, I promise you, I will never let anything happen to you again!_

* * *

 **Hi! xHimemikoYukix here~**

 **This is the second part of my fanfic uwu I hope you liked it x3 My friends are helping me to translate it *w* so, thanks for all!**

 **Write: xHimemikoYukix**

 **Traslating: Sorodi**

 **Correcting: Scarlett**

 **See you in the next chapter! :3**


End file.
